


Baby Peter

by Verenakitten



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Adorable Peter Parker, Baby Peter Parker, Fluff, Irondad, Nightmare, Oneshot, Precious Peter Parker, Tony is there for him, deaged Peter Parker, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verenakitten/pseuds/Verenakitten
Summary: Just pure Irondad and Spiderson fluff!orPeter gets deaged and Tony takes care of him.





	Baby Peter

„This is so bad!", exclaimed Tony as he ran back and forth in his lab. On his worktable sat a tiny child playing with one of the Billionaires screwdrivers.  
„Tony, calm down, it was an accident, May will understand it. We just have to reverse the effect of the fluid, he came in contact with, and everything will be back to normal.", explained Bruce while he wiped the substance from the floor up.  
„No! Nothing will be back to normal! I told him, that he's gonna get his ass grounded if he touches just one thing! And look at him now! He is a toddler and I am totally stressed out!", screamed Tony and throwed his arms in the air.  
„'m sowy, Dadda", cried little Peter and tears streamed down his face, he felt terrible that he let his Mentor down like this and that he was screaming now, but Tonys heart broke as he heated the little one crying.  
„Hey, wait, Shhh please don't cry okay? If you cry I feel like my dad and he was very bad at parenting and I don't wanna be like him. So no more tears, okay?", asked Tony and the toddler nodded at him, and stretched his tiny arms out for a hug. Stark sighed and lifted the child up and got him into a hug.  
„Naw, see? Everything is gonna be okay! I‘m gonna leave you two and search for an antidote, bye.“, said Bruce and a second later he walked straight out of the lab.  
Little Peter began to play with his father figures hair and began to giggle as it tickled his face.  
„Very funny, Pete... really, very funny. Lets get you to bed, it’s besides your curfew.“, said Tony as he looked at his watch and saw that it was past eleven o’clock.  
So he dragged the little boy in his room, laid him to bed, threw a blanket over his small body and told him to sleep.  
„I wan’ a ‘ood nigh‘ ‘iss!“, exclaimed the little one before he was loudly yawning.  
Tony sighed, but got slowly to his knees, gave Peter a kiss on his forehead and ruffled his curly hair.  
„Happy?“, he asked but couldn’t resist to smile as he saw how the child was yawning.  
„I ‘ove u“, whispered Peter and closed his eyes to finally sleep.  
Tony looked at him with proud in his eyes, his smile grew by any second.  
„I love you too, buddy.“

After this Tony got in his own bed and tried to sleep, to his surprise it didn’t take him long to finally join the land of the sleeping.  
„Boss...“  
„Boss, you have to wake up.“  
„What’s the matter, FRIDAY? I‘m sleeping.“, complained the genius and turned around in his bed.  
„It seems like little Peter experiences a nightmare.“, with this sentence Tony rolled out of the bed and went outside to the corridor. There he went to Peters door and opened it, as he saw the little boy struggling in his bed, Tony laid himself in the bed and lifted the child in his arms.  
„Shhh Pete, everything is okay, I am here... Daddy is here and he won’t leave anytime soon.“, Tony whispered and placed a lot of small kisses in the child’s brown hair.  
„I dream’ dad u were mad a’ me again... and u haded me!“, cried the little one and saw deeply in Tonys hazelnut brown eyes.  
„I would never hate you... you are my everything Pete... you are the son I never had and I can’t tell you how much I love you.“, mumbled his mentor and placed another kiss on his forehead.  
„Bud u haded me on the ferry.“, Tony looked shocked at the little ones eyes.  
Tony hadn’t thought that Peter could actually remember things from his teenage years, in fact he thought that he knew nothing.  
„Hold on, do you remember things when you were big, Pete?“, Tony asked just to make sure that there were no misunderstandings. Peter nodded and hid his head at the Billionaires neck.  
„Why do you keep calling me Dad then? I mean I like it, but bigger you just calls me Mr. Stark. Why do you call me dad?“, wanted Tony to know and became a soft answer.  
„I can‘ b-bro-nou, bro-no“  
„Pronounce, buddy“  
„I can‘ say Mis-misd, misda sark, and ony is hard ’oo. Dadda is easy...“, explained the little one and snuggled to his Dads face.  
Tony felt proud for his son and stroked his back.  
„Wanna tell me more about your nightmare, buddy?“  
„’ere was ’is blane, and id crushed ad Conney Island... I was so s‘ared, Dadda. A-and be-fore was a building ‘rashing on me. Where were u?“, asked the small voice and Peter clung harder to Tonys chest as he began to shiver.  
That’s it... a building dropped on him, and it’s my fault. I took his suit... Oh God I am such a bad father...  
„Shhhh, Peter let it all out it’s okay now... you are safe and I love you and I‘m never gonna leave you... We can cuddle if you want and I will stay the whole night, until you are feeling totally safe... alright?“, Peter answered with a loud „Yes ‘ets ’uddle!“  
And so Peter laid the rest of the night on Tonys chest, his small hands on the scar were once was the arc reactor.  
And Tony was never happier in his whole live.  
„Guys, guys! I have the antidote!“, screamed Bruce and ran into Peters room and sighed happily.  
„I think I let them just a little longer like this“

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly my first fanfic that I ever wrote in english! I am so sorry for grammar or spelling mistakes, but english just isn‘t my mothe language and so it was pretty hard to write it...  
> But I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
